


Yeah, they are so in love.

by ElopeToTheSea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElopeToTheSea/pseuds/ElopeToTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is Yachi´s best friend.<br/>Kageyama is Yachi´s boyfriend.<br/>Yachi is more aware their love than them.<br/>And the barista at the coffee shop, is far too cute for her to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah, they are so in love.

Yachi was his best friend.

Hinata was her best friend.

It had been like that, ever since high school.

They met, the first day of school, when Yachi couldn´t find her classroom, and she ran into Hinata, who was completely lost too.

“Don´t worry!” Hinata had said, with a smile. “If we are together, it will work out, somehow”

Since that moment, Hinata has managed to become her voice.

They sat together in every class they had together, and talked about the silliest things during breaks.

Hinata helped Yachi when someone bothered her, filling her confidence, Yachi on the other hand, helped him with his studies and cheered him up, when his favourite volleyball team lost.

There was no one in this world that she loved more than Hinata.

Hinata, the one who carried her books, arguing that it was a training to become stronger, the one who smiled brightly even if the whole world seemed to be the darkest and the one that punched a guy that has hitting on her, when she obviously was feeling uncomfortable.

She stayed with up all night with him, when he got kicked out of the volleyball club. Something about awful grades and not being much of an important part of the team. Yachi got so mad, she went talk with the teachers, but no one actually cared. She swore to herself and Hinata that they would try again next year, and she would become the manager, so no one could kick him out. It somehow worked, and Hinata soon became a regular.

They were so close to each other, that even when they both graduated, they stayed together. So much that they rented an apartment and started living there together.

Hinata always knew when Yachi got a boyfriend and when Hinata had a girlfriend, Yachi was the first to know, but this rarely happened, Hinata was too busy trying to become a pro in volleyball, and Yachi preferred focusing on her grades, to become a good designer.

So it was kind of a surprise when Hinata found out, that she had a new boyfriend, called Kageyama Tobio.

They met in a kind of awkward way. During one of the volleyball matches she went to watch Hinata, he was sitting right next to her. They started talking, and even if the boy was scary, he seemed a good person. They exchanged numbers, and eventually started talking more and more over the phone, about many things.

He was actually the one that suggested to start going out, to what Yachi had been totally euphoric and jumped to Hinata´s arms when he got home, screaming “I´ve got a boyfriend, Sho-chan! I won´t die alone! “

He laughted and hugged her, congratulating her, but reminding her too, that she “Would never die alone, because she would always have him.

 But he was kind of upset too, because his best friend was about to leave those Friday nights watching old movies and eating ice cream and gummies, for a boy that he barely knew, he supported her, more than anyone.

She suggested that the three of them met, so Hinata wasn´t feeling so anxious about who, his little friend was going out.

She remembers, that Hinata took him to her first date on their car and bought her some popsicles, while waiting. She was really happy, because Hinata always spoiled her to no end.

After half an hour, Hinata started getting really annoyed that her date hadn´t arrived. She was not that conscious, after all she was having fun, but Hinata kept muttering something under his breath.

When her date, finally arrived, Hinata started insulting him. Yachi knew by the text messages, that Kageyama, most of the times brushed the insults away, and never mind them, so she was surprised to see, the collected guy she thought he was, starting to argue with his best friend in the middle of the mall.

She laughed, of course, but was kind of worried too, she didn´t want them to argue more than necessary. Everything ended when Hinata realized the time and that he needed to get to the practice soon, leaving the two of them to their date.

They had many dates after that, and Yachi couldn´t be more in love, with what a gentleman, Kageyama turned to be.

Hinata didn’t like him all that much because he left her waiting at the mall for their first date but the smile on Yachi´s face couldn´t be more sincere.

Everything was perfect, until the day Yachi decided to invite Hinata along, because he was depressed over the lost in a practice match.

They went to eat dinner at a fast food restaurant and later to the cinema.

That was the time that Yachi first realized.

Kageyama and Hinata got along extremely well.

Sure, were fighting 150% of the time, but…

It was like they were in their own little world.

They talked about volleyball and movies she didn´t know. They kept saying things lke “Bwaa!” and “Gwuaaa!” That she had only thought Hinata said, but Kageyama did too.

It was strange seeing Hinata fighting with someone, and even weirder seeing Kageyama act so freely and naturally.

They even forgot she was there.

They bought the ticket, arguing which action movie they wanted to watch, leaving the poor Yachi, just eyeing the cat´s movie poster she was looking forward to see.

The cinema was the same. She usually saw it silently, hugging Kageyama´s arm, and later they would go to the nearest coffee shop to talk about it, but…

Hinata kept making weird things, that made Yachi laugh, and Kageyama was trying his best to shut Hinata up.

When they were in the coffee shop it was even worst. They started fighting and talking at the same time, and Yachi couldn´t believe it was possible. She laughed, because that idiot duo was weird in a good way. But she wanted to cry a little too, just a little though. Not because she realized she had lost her boyfriend to his best friend, for some reason it didn´t bother her in the littlest bit, but because she was feeling a tiny bit lonely.

She got up and left to the counter where she paid for a hot chocolate to go.

She kept eyeing towards the fighting duo, that were the only ones left in the café, when she hear a voice that said “I suppose the chocolate is for you”.

-Yes! Thank you!-she extremely nervous said taking it and her eyes met, the most beautiful girl she had ever met.

The girl smiled.

-Don´t be so worried.-She looked at Kageyama and Hinata.-Know them?

-Yeah…One is my best friend and the other one my boyfriend…Well, ex really…

-So you single now?-The smirk on the girl´s face was cute.

-Yeah, kind of happens when you realize your boyfriend is in love with your best friend…

-Well, my shift is ending in about…now. So, want to go to the cinema, I wanted to see this movie…The one of the little cats?

Yachi´s face lit up.

-Sure!

Her heart beats fast when she realizes the number written in the cup and the "Cutie <3" with flowers next to her name. 

Forget that idiot duo. 

Her cute new girlfriend was far more awesome. 


End file.
